HERENCIA DEL PASADO
by Rei-iak-masafield
Summary: Que pasaria si la persona que tanto has esperado regresara ... el pasado y futuro juntos en un presente.... creando un equilibrio mistico..
1. Prologo

HERENCIA DEL PASADO

"El Descendiente más poderoso de CLOW REED"

Prologo

Solo el viento se podía escuchar en todo el lugar, podía escucharse el arrullar de los árboles producido por la suave brisa, el lugar estaba oscuro y en una tranquilidad sin igual que no duraría por mucho tiempo, ya que se empezaban a escuchar un leve murmullo, parecían ser voces provenientes del mismo lugar del parque. Las nubes que ocultaban la luna empezaban a dejar pasar poco a poco su luz, podían distinguirse dos siluetas, una parecía ser de una especie de animal y otra una persona, mientras el tiempo transcurría el viento empezaba a alejar las nubes que ocultaban el cielo permitiendo distinguirse con mayor claridad las siluetas...

Una de ellas pertenecía a un gran felino de ojos dorados, parecía ser una combinación de un león y tigre de un color Naranja con tonalidad dorado, ostentando sobre su lomo un par de alas que le hacían ver una gran majestuosidad, aquel que le viera afirmaría que solo su existencia es posible a la magia, el cual llevaba por nombre KEROBEROS, el guardián de las antiguas cartas Clow actualmente cartas Sakura.

La otra pertenecía a una persona, no se podía apreciar sus rasgos ya que eran cubiertos por la larga y negra capucha del traje que portaba, el cual tenia unas extrañas insignias gravadas en el, podían distinguirse la marca de la estrella, del sol y la luna, marcas que solo eran llevadas por las dos personas más poderosas del mundo de la magia, la maestra de las cartas y el mago CLOW REED.

Una discusión se llevaba acabo entre estas dos personas... al parecer tenían ya tiempo discutiendo lo mismo.

- Kero por favor debes entender...

Kero!SOY KEROBEROS PARA TII!

- Pero...

Kero: Esto no puede estar pasando...- la bestia trataba de ignorar lo que estaba pasando, movía la cabeza en señal de negativa- no puede...

- Sé que no te gusta esto... pero es lo mejor

Kero: no se como convenciste a Yue para hacer esto...- ahora miraba a la persona delante de él, su mirada estaba le indicaba que no cambiaria de opinión- ¡ YO ME NIEGO ROTUNDAMENTE !

- ¡ Te guste o no yo soy la Maestra de Las cartas! - ahora la persona delante de él había perdido la calma, tanto su voz y sus movimientos ahora denotaban enfado tratando de poner punto final a la discusión - ¡ QUÉ TE QUEDE CLARO KEROBEROS!

Kero: grrrr... ¡ MEJOR ME VOY! - ahora su mirada se dirigía a la parte

Más oscura que había entre la arboleda - ¡ Y QUE A TI TE QUEDE CLARO NO LA ACEPTO COMO MI DUEÑA! - desplegando sus alas salió volando del lugar

- ¡ Kero espera!

- Déjalo...

- Yo... lo siento... yo solo quería ayudarla.

Una figura surgía de la parte más oscura del parque, donde antes keroberos había mirado, acercándose cada vez más hacia la luz, dejando ver a un joven de larga cabellera plateada, de una tez blanca, portando un extraño atuendo, su mirada azul plateada resaltaba entre su inexpresivo rostro.

- No fue tu culpa...

- Lo sé... gracias por apoyarme y confiar en mi YUE...

Yue: Espero que esto resulte...

- Yo también... yo también...

Las dos personas ahora observaban a la luna que empezaba a ocultarse para dar paso a los primeros rayos del sol.

CONTINUARA………

* * *

SSSIII MI HERMANITA SE ATREVIO….

HANA CALLATE QUIERES.- REI ARROJA UN LAPIZ EN LA CABEZA DE HANA

HANA: HAYYY Y YO QUE TE ESTOY APOYANDO……- ,

REI: ……….. ¬¬

HANA: YA ENTENDI YA ENTENDI…. ESPEREN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA… ENTENDIDO APOYEN AMI HERMANITA ….

REI: HANAA! – CON UNA SONRISA MUY PERO MUY SADICA..

HANA: ME VOYYYYYYYYYYY . ANTES QUE ME MATEEEE

REI: ADIOS..

HANA: DEJEN REVIEWWWWWSSSSSSSS


	2. Una Misteriosa Chica

HERENCIA DEL PASADO

"El Descendiente más poderoso de CLOW REED"

Capitulo 1: Una misteriosa chica ( nuevas apariciones).

El viento muy suavemente movía el cabello castaño de una joven el cual traía suelto llegándole debajo de los hombros, al parecer tenia unos 17 años, su mirada de color verde, el mismo color de la esperanza se mostraba asombrada de estar en ese lugar.

Donde estoy...- con mucho cuidado la muchacha empezó a inspeccionar el lugar con la mirada - es un jardín...- muy lentamente empezó a recorrerlo- es muy hermoso...

El paisaje era un jardín muy extenso mostraba una gran variedad de flores y plantas, de diversos colores y tamaños siendo rodeado por una gran muralla de árboles, podía escucharse a lo lejos el leve correr del agua proveniente de un arroyuelo.

De donde vendrá eso sonido- empezó a caminar hacia el arroyuelo el cual sorprendió a un más a la joven -¡ Qué hermoso!

No podía dejar de admirar el lugar, un pequeño arroyo se encontraba frente a ella, a su alrededor estaba rodeado de bellas rosas rojas que se reflejaban en la cristalina agua que dejaba ver las hermosas piedras que se encontraban en el fondo del arroyo, las cuales brillaban con los rayos del sol, el lugar parecía que solo podría existir en sueños, pero algo llamo la atención de la joven.

Alguien esta llorando- y como era de esperarse fue a ver que pasaba.

¿Por qué?... ¿Por que me dejaste solo?... ahora que más te necesito...

Encontró a un joven en un pequeño jardín alejado de todo, parecía sufrir mucho, observo que toda su atención estaba puesta en una cruz que se encontraba frente a él, al parecer una tumba que se encontraba bellamente rodeada de rosas blancas.

¿Quién será? – muy lentamente fue acercándose para tratar de ver al joven que le daba la espalda procurando de no ser descubierta

Pero eso...- muy lentamente fue girándose el joven hasta quedar frente a frente a la muchacha que no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo -¡ Eso va a cambiar así tenga que ir en contra de mi familia, en contra la magia y de la persona más importante en mi vida! –Una pequeña lluvia de pétalos blancos y plumas apareció en el lugar

No puede ser...Tu...- su rostro mostraba una gran sorpresa- tú eres... shao..

¡ SAKURA YA ES TARDE¡ SSSSSAAAAAAKKKKUUUURRRRRAAAAAAA !

- ¡ Hhhaaayyyy¿ Que¿Qué paso!-

Una asustada Sakura acababa de ser despertada de una manera no muy amable podría decirse, aun que esto ocurría desde hace unos años atrás no se acostumbraba a un a ello.

Un ser con aspecto de un pequeño muñeco de peluche amarillo con alas era el causante de haber despertado a sakura de esa manera.

Sakura ya es tarde tienes que levantarte

Sakura: Eres tu Kero... ¿por qué no me dejas dormir? Ayer tuve un día muy pesado, además hoy no hay clases... – decía mientras volvía a taparse la cara con las sabanas para dormir un poco más

Kero: Sakura hoy quedaste de ir con Tomoyo...

Sakura¡ Hayyy¡ Lo olvide! – De un brinco se paro de la cama – ¡ Si no me Apresuro tomoyo se enojara conmigo !

Kero: Esta niña Nunca Cambiara...-Una pequeña gota apareció en cabeza de kero mientras observaba a sakura correr de un lado a otro tirando todo lo que se encontraba en su camino

Sakura: ya estoy lista...- una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro

Kero: vaya hoy te ves muy bien sakura...

Sakura: Gracias kero... – su felicidad desapareció para dar paso a una triste mirada

Kero¿sucede algo malo sakura? – un preocupado kero se acerco volando a sakura

Sakura: quería disculparme contigo por lo que sucedió ayer...No debí haber discutido contigo... lo siento...

Kero: No te preocupes sakurita... esta todo olvidado...además no fue tu culpa...

Sakura: Gracias Kero... y para que veas que te quiero mucho hoy te traeré un rico pastel...

Kero¡ SSSSSSIIIIIIIII! – grandes corazones aparecieron alrededor de el mientras volaba de un lugar a otro por la habitación...- ¡ eres la mejor!

Sakura: si kero- una gran gota recorrió su nuca al ver la reacción de su pequeño guardián

¡sakura¡Hija te vinieron a buscar!

Sakura: debo de irme si no llegare tarde pórtate bien y ¡no te comas todo el flan que cocino mi papá entendido!

Kero: Pero...saku...

Fue lo último que se escucho en la habitación antes de cerrarse la puerta.

" "_ que significara ese sueño _" " – una distraída sakura pensaba mientras bajaba las escaleras – fue extraño

¿ que es extraño ?

Sakura ¡ahhh!- pego un pequeño brinco por el susto que le acaban de dar siento haberte asustado sakura

Sakura: papá...

Fujitaka ¿te encuentras bien?

Sakura: si estoy bien...buenos días papá...

Fujitaka: buenos días sakura... tomoyo te está esperando en la sala..

Sakura: gracias...

Muy alegremente se dirigió a buscar a tomoyo...

Sakura: buenos días Tomoyo...

Tomoyo: buenos días sakura...veo que llegue justo a tiempo...hoy gravare a mí adorada sakura en un día de compras...

Una gran gota apareció en la nuca de sakura mientras a tomoyo le brillaban los ojos de solo pensar en gravar a sakura. Tomoyo ahora tiene 17 años igual que sakura, sigue siendo la misma persona que cuando era niña, su carácter no ha cambiado mucho, el cabello ahora lo llevaba trenzado, su sentido de observación a mejorado muchísimo estudiaba al igual que Sakura en la preparatoria Seiyu, iban en el ultimo curso.

Tan temprano ya estas levantada monstruo...

Hermano... – una gran vena apareció en la frente de sakura mientras levantaba su puño- ¡ ya te he dicho que no soy ningún monstruo!

Tomoyo: buenos días joven touya...

Touya: buenos días

Fujitaka: buenos días touya.. vas a salir...

Touya: quede de ir con yukito a comprar algunas cosas que necesita...

Sakura: vas a ir con yukito hermano...

Touya: Sí ¿por que?...

Sakura: por nada...

Ding-dong... ding-dong...

Fujitaka: iré a ver quien llama a la puerta...

Tomoyo: es verdad el joven yukito ha estado remodelando su casa...

Sakura: en verdad.. No lo sabía...

buenos días... hola pequeña sakura...tomoyo

Sakura: yukito...

Touya: será mejor que nos vallamos, recuerda que tenemos mucho que hacer.

Yukito: es verdad... nos vemos

Touya: nos vemos papá... monstruo no llegues tarde hoy...

Sakura ¡huyy! Como molestas...

Touya y Yukito se disponían a salir cuando se topan con alguien que apenas iba a tocar la puerta...

Buenos días esta es la casa de Sakura Kinomoto – una indecisa chica preguntaba con temor de pronunciar bien lo que quería haciendo denotar su acento extranjero al hablar al mayor de los Kinomotos que se encontraba delante de ella.

Touya: Si ¿quien la busc...- no termino de preguntar cuando se había quedado sin habla por la impresión que se llevo al ver a una chica un poco parecida a su hermana.

Touya se había quedado observando a la chica que se encontraba delante de el, parecía tener la misma edad y estatura de su hermana, podía observarse su complexión delgada a un a través de el holgado overol que traía puesto, podía notarse los mechones de su ondulado y castaño casi rubio oscuro cabello que salían a través de la gorra que recogía su cabello, y mas se impresiono al observar a través de los lentes que portaba la chica la profundidad de la mirada de sus amileados ( cafés claros) ojos que ocultaba a través de sus grandes lentes.

disculpe...- A la chica le empezó a incomodar la forma en que la miraba el mas grande de los hermanos Kinomoto, cosa que fue notada por el acompañante de touya –

yukito: hola ¿buscabas a alguien?...

La atención de la chica ahora se dirigía a yukito que se encontraba a un lado de touya.

quería saber si aquí vive Sakura Kinomoto...-al mirar quien le preguntaba la chica había cambiado su indecisa mirada a una llena de alegría y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – ¡yukito!

Yukito: hola... no pensaba verte aquí... buscas a sakura verdad...

si aquí vive...

Yukito: se encuentra adentro con una amiga de ella, a lo mejor la conoces su nombre es tomoyo Daidoiji...

Touya seguía en su mismo estado de no hace sido por sakura que se disponía a salir junto con tomoyo y lo interrumpió.

Sakura: hermano sucede algo...

Touya: nada que un monstruo como tú pueda arreglar...

Sakura¡ hermano¡No soy ningún monstruo!

Hola sakura... hola tomoyo...

Sakura: ahí que bueno que pudiste venir...- una apenada sakura volteaba ha ver a la

Recién llegada por la forma en que se comporto frente a ella- deja que te presente a mi hermano – volteo a mirar su hermano- el es touya-

mucho gusto- saludaba la chica mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia ante touya

Touya: mucho gusto.

Sakura: y el es un amigo de la familia Yukito Tsukishiro

La chica solo sonrió a yukito, cosa que extraño a sakura

Sakura: ella es una compañera de la preparatoria ella es ángel wolc deer,viene de Inglaterra, pero parece que ya conocías a yukito...

Yukito: ha decir verdad si, ya nos conocíamos...

Ángel: lo conocí por accidente...

Touya: será mejor que nos vallamos yukito

Yukito: bueno nos vemos al rato... diviértanse mucho...

Un extraño touya se alejaba de la residencia de los kinomoto, junto con yukito quien trataba de entender por que su compañero actuaba de manera extraña desde que vio a ángel en la entrada de su casa.

Sakura: note que mi hermano estaba muy extraño...

Tomoyo: es verdad..

Ángel: perdón por llegar un poco tarde...

Tomoyo: no te preocupes apenas estábamos viendo a donde iríamos primero...

Sakura: es verdad si no nos apuramos no alcanzaremos a comprar lo que necesitamos para el festival que realizara la escuela.

Después de un largo día de compras, las chicas se dirigían a la casa de tomoyo a dejar las cosas para el festival que estaba organizando la escuela, que se celebraría en unos días.

Tomoyo: será emocionante este festival...

Sakura: es verdad... si ya quiero que llegue... será fantástico...

Ángel: yo no sabía que organizaban eventos la escuela..

Tomoyo: es verdad ... aun no conoces muy bien las tradiciones dela ciudad...y es la primera vez que te toca una de ellas

Sakura: bueno el festival de la escuela es muy especial este año... ya que celebramos el aniversario de la escuela junto con el festival...

Ángel¿por eso durara tres días?

Tomoyo: si...

que bueno que llegaste tomoyo

buenas tardes señoritas

Dos mujeres aparecieron en el recibidor, una de ellas de cabello corto castaño, sonreía a las recién llegadas, y la otra una muchacha de cabello rubio recogía los paquetes que traían las chicas para llevarlas ala habitación de tomoyo.

Tomoyo: mamá buenas tardes..

Sakura: buenas tardes señora sonomi

Sonomi: hay sakura sabes que puedes llamarme tía...

Sakura: lo ciento se... tía... jejeje...

Ángel: buenas tardes señora daudoiji...

Sonomi: buenas... hayyyy! Es imposible...- una asombrada sonomi se queda

observando ala chica delante de ella...

Tomoyo: mamá déjame presentarte ella es nuestra compañera de clases.. Ella es ángel wolc deer...angel ella es mi madre..

Ángel: mucho gusto señora...-por segunda vez en el día empezó a sentirse incomoda

Por la actitud que han tomado las personas que conoció en el transcurso del día...

Sonomi: lo siento es queme dio la impresión de estar viendo a sakura, te pareces mucho a ella...

Ángel: esta bien...no se preocupe...

Sonomi: saben llegaron en un buen momento.. acabo de preparar un delicioso

pastel...que les parece si se quedan a comer un poco...

Sakura: esta bien...

Sonomi: bueno iré a preparar todo...- entes de retirarse volteo a despedirse de ángel- Me dio mucho gusto conocerte..

Ángel: el gusto fue mío señora

Sakura: mi tía es muy buena persona...

Tomoyo: es verdad pasemos a mi cuarto a preparar todo para el festival..

Ángel: lo siento pero no puedo quedarme...

Sakura: te vas...

Ángel: lo que pasa es hoy recibo una llamada de larga distancia y me gustaría estar ahí antes...

Tomoyo: es verdad nos habías dicho en la tienda que te llamaría tu familia..

Sakura: es una lastima que no te quedes..

Ángel: no se preocupen, espero que otro día podamos probar ese pastel juntas pero en mi casa.. les parece bien...

Sakura: esta bien…

Ángel: Nos vemos mañana para terminar los preparativos del festival…

Tomoyo: deja acompañarte hasta la salida……

Ángel: no te preocupes.. la recuerdo muy bien… nos vemos..

Sakura: adiós…nos veremos mañana en la escuela…

Sakura y tomoyo solo se quedaron observando por donde había salido ángel……..

Sakura: estará bien que se valla sola…..

Tomoyo: no te preocupes………….

Sonomi: bueno chicas por que no pasan a la sala…… ¿donde esta su amiga?...

Tomoyo: se acaba de ir… tenia algo que hacer……..

Sonomi: espero que no se haya molestado…… por la reacción de hace rato

Mientras se dirigían sakura y tomoyo hacia la sala, no notaron que eran observadas desde el exterior de la casa por un chico que tenia en sus manos un extraño colgante que brillaba.

Muy pronto nos volveremos a encontrar… kinomoto…..-

Observaba con detenimiento hacia la casa pero una extraña sensación, como si una extraña corriente de energía le recorriera todo su ser hizo que se estremeciera lo cual provoco que soltara el colgante .Al voltear para encontrar el origen se la sensación que experimento pudo notar que una muchacha pasaba cerca de el, no podía mirarle sus rasgos ya que caminaba cabizbaja, como si no quisiera ser notada por nadie, pero se paro, y pudo observar que la chica giraba y caminaba hacia el……

Ángel se dirigía hacia la parada de autobús, por alguna razón se sentía extraña, algo la tenia muy triste y pensativa, pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos he hizo que se detuviera y volteara a observar a la persona que acababa de pasar..y se dirigió hacia ella…

Al acercarse pudo notar que el era mas alto que ella que tenia ciertos rasgos familiares, pero no presto mucha atención ya que se presto a levantar el colgante que antes estaba en las manos del chico..

El chico solo observaba los movimientos ángel, y pudo notar sus rasgos con mayor claridad cuando ella estaba frente a el entregándole el colgante..

Ángel: toma se te cayo esto.- le decía mientras extendía la mano hacia el para entregarle el colgante- es una medalla muy hermosa para que la pierdas….

gracias- Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el chico mientras tomaba el colgante, ya que ángel empezaba a retirarse

Ángel: de nada.

espero volver a verte…..

Ángel: solo el destino decidirá si sucederá…- y se fue dejando solo al chico…

muy pronto me encargare de que dejes de estar tan triste…… muy pronto- y desapareció entre una lluvia de pétalos del lugar…

Mientras tanto en la residencia Daudoji..

Tomoyo: sucede algo sakura……

Sakura: me dio la sensación de sentir una presencia mágica…….pero desapareció….

Tomoyo: crees que se trate de alguna carta….

Sakura: no esto era algo diferente…., es extraño pero me pareció familiar…….

Tomoyo: será mejor se lo comentes a kero…

Sakura: eso haré cuando regrese….

Mientras tanto en la casa de TSUKISHIRO , touya el hermano mayor de Sakura estaba mas callado de lo normal en el…cosa que fue notada por yukito..

Yukito: sucede algo touya, desde que salimos de tu casa has estado muy callado.-decía mientras de sentaba a un lado de touya

Touya: no es nada yuki.

Yukito tenía una sospecha del origen de la extraña actitud de su amigo.

Yukito: no te parece una niña linda la amiga de sakura. – quería asegurarse de su sospecha ya que sabía que la amiga de sakura era la causante de la extraña actitud del mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto.

Touya: quien tomoyo? –decía el mayor de los kinomoto para no demostrar tanto interés ya que sabía a quien se refería.

Yukito: no.. Yo decía a Ángel..

Touya: valla al parecer ya la conocías no es así yuki.-decía mientras volteaba a observar la yukito.

Yukito con una sonrisa le contestaba, desviando su mirada hacia el cielo

Yukito: si es verdad yo la conozco desde hace un mes es una chica muy agradable.

Touya: ya veo…- inesperadamente se levanto y levanto la vista hacia el cielo-dime algo yuki no notaste algo extraño en ella…

Yukito¿extraño?..

Touya: si….. –Voltio la mirada hacia yukito que se encontraba un poco confuso- no te recordó a alguien…

Yukito ahora comprendía ahora la actitud de touya.. El también lo había notado cuando la conoció.

Yukito: es verdad… cuando la conocí me recordó a sakura…..jejje..

Touya: es verdad es parecida pero no notaste algo mas……

Yukito: algo más? A que te refieres………

Touya: a…. – al notar la confusión de yukito decidió no confundirlo mas…- olvídalo.. será mejor que lo olvidemos y mejor nos dediquemos a terminar con esto….

En otro lugar…………..

Alguien estaba abriendo la puerta de una mansión, no se podría apreciar bien quien era ya que estaba oscureciendo….. Pero poco a poco la luz del interior iluminaba a la persona dejando ver su largo cabello castaño que no dejaba apreciar con claridad su rostro, en el interior la esperaba una muchacha de cabello negro corto que contrastaba con la blanca piel de ella realzando si mirada gris……

Buenas noches señorita

Buenas noches rei

Rei: espero que se haya divertido hoy señorita..

algo, ha sucedido algo en mi ausencia…..

rei: si el joven Hermes y su tutor kron la están esperando en la biblioteca…

en un momento estaré con ellos

Ringgggg….ringggggggg……..

Una muchacha de servicio se dispuso a contestar el teléfono

Voz: buenas noches …… si ella acaba de llegar….en seguida le aviso joven…

Rei: quiere que le lleve algo a la biblioteca señorita..

solo te por favor y pide que vallan a dormir a todos deben descansar..de acuerdo..…

rei: como usted ordene señorita..

Voz: disculpe señorita…tiene una llamada..

una llamada ……¿dijo quien era?….

Voz: no dijeron ,pero la llamada proviene de su casa….…

de mi casa…. debe ser de mucha importancia……la contestaré en el pasillo.. gracias…

Rei: llevare su pedido a la biblioteca….

esta bien.. dile a mis tutores que en seguida estaré con ellos por favor..

Rei: nosotras nos retiramos….

La extraña chica se dirigió lentamente a contestar el teléfono del pasillo que da a la biblioteca…

bueno….si.. soy yo…… ha eres tuuu- a pesar de la escasa luz que había en el pasillo se podía apreciar un leve color rosa que empezaba a aparecer en sus mejillas-…de verdad- su voz denotaba sorpresa y alegría..- vendrás a Japón…..es verdad…no me estas haciendo una broma verdad……… esta bien.. te esperare….si yo también te extraño….. mi pequeño lobo.. adiós…- y colgó el teléfono una sonrisa se pudo apreciar en su rostro a pesar que su cabello lo cubría- vendrá que bien…- pero ahora su alegría se había esfumado al estar enfrente de la biblioteca- ahora a soportar a kron cuando se entere que vendrá no le gustara nada……

Una voz proveniente del interior la saco de sus pensamientos..

Voz: olvídalo no dejare que esto continué…

Al parecer estaba discutiendo con otra persona, dentro de la biblioteca.. Solo se podían escuchar las quejas de una de ellas ya que al parecer la otra persona estaba aguantando la risa..

Chica: y esto es todos los días…- suspiro-

Pero la puerta que estaba delante ella se abrió y dejo ver a un chico de aproximadamente 20 años de edad, de cabello negro con un mechón blanco y de ojos azul turquesa que resaltaban mas su mirada de tranquilidad, mostraba una sonrisa ala chica al notar la cara de sorpresa que presentaba…

Chico: buenas noches…. Señorita …..- pero fue interrumpido por un grito proveniente del interior de la biblioteca

Voz: pequeña reed……..

Un gran lobo de color negro con blanco y ojos azules, del mismo que el muchacho, que portaba un extraño collar en su cuello de color negro y adornos plateados con una extraña piedra roja incrustada en ella, apareció delante de ella que había provocado que cayera a la alfombra de lo contento que estaba de verla…

Chica: yo también te extrañe k-chan- y se levanto con la ayuda del chico- gracias Hermes

Voz: será mejor que planeemos como separar el poder de la dueña de las cartas Clow ahora sakura- se escucho desde el interior de la biblioteca

Chica: esta bien kron

Hermes: solo es cuestión de tiempo kinomoto…

El lobo entro a la habitación seguida de la chica para después entrar el extraño chico, que había cambiado su mirada tranquila a una seria.. Y cerrar la puerta de la habitación…

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Hana: hermanitaa!11 estas actualizando rapido has de estar muy inspirada..jajajja 

Rei: quieres callarte hana...

Hana: esta bien mejor me voy con Yugi okey

rei: si lo que digas...

rei: hey que les parece ya tengo el nuevo capitulo..

hana: hay reviewwssssssssssss siiiiiiiiiiiiiii

rei:que no te fuiste? grsrrr..

hana :y dejarte sola nop.. ademas te traje aun amigo experto en la materia

rei: (suspiro) a quien?

Hana: Kerooooooooo!1

rei: hay no +

Kero: hey hey... si solo yo conozco todo lo relacionado con las cartas clow si el magnifico e inigualable Keroberos!

hana: siiiii !

kero: que le paso a tu hermana hana?

hana: a quien a rei?-colteando a verla - ha esta impresionada con tu llegada

rei: ( no matar a hana no matar a hana ...piensa positivamente)-grrrr

hana: resignacion hermanita...

rei: me queda de otra ?

Kero: hey hay que agradecer a los que han leido hasta ahora esta historia y aquienes han dejado sus reviews... ha Celina Sosa y ha Serenity-princess..

hana y kero: graciassss!

kero: con respesto a sus dudas ..creo que la mas indicado seria que te contestara rei...

hana: si hermanita te toca.. ademas yo tambien quiero saber...

rei: contestando tu pregunta Celina tendras que esperar para ver con quien habla Keroberos y lo que no quiere...pero pronto lo descubriras.. hey gracias Serenity-princess me alegro que te guste

kero: solo espero que no aparesca el mocoso...

hana: ha shaoran!

kero: si

hana: sabes kero mi hermana tiene su mismo caracter

kero: que!11 otra mocosa!

rei: aquien le dices mocosa grrrrrrr..-

una guerra de miradas se produce entre kero y rei, con rayos por todos lados..

hana: jejejje " nos vemos despues.. si es que sobrevivo a esto..


	3. Visitando Tomoeda

_Rei: hey al fin vovi perdon por el retrazo, estos ultimos dias he estado un poquito ocupada y no he podido actualizar pero prometo hacerlo lo mas pronto posible… - deposita un pastel en la mesa..- agradezco a las personas que me han estado ayudando- se le queda viendo- Lastima que no me pueda comer este pastel se lo prometi a un yasha.._

_Kero: mmmmm huele a un rico pastel.._

_Rei: ni se te ocurra peluche ¬ ¬_

_Kero: pero..pero.._

_Rei: pero nada…. ¬ ¬_

_Kero: un pedasito_

_Rei: grrrrr ¬ ¬_

_Kero: ya entendi… n n"_

_Rei: mejor vamos con el capitulo_

_Rei: los personajes de Card Captors Sakura no me pertenecen a mi son propiedad de Clamp.. si fuera asi me quedaba con Xio-lan Li o Shaoran como lo conocemos …_

_Kero: ese mocoso grrrrrrrr_

_Rei: algun problema ¬ ¬ …-levanta su puño_

_Kero: el capitulooooooooooooooooooo!_

* * *

HERENCIA DEL PASADO

"El Descendiente más poderoso de CLOW REED"

Capitulo 2. Visitando Tomoeda... el comienzo de los problemas...

…………………..Hong Kong…………………..

Solo la oscuridad de la noche era testigo de lo que ocurría En una de las habitaciones de la casa de una de las familias mas prestigiadas de todo hong Kong en la que se llevaba acabo una extraña conversación entre dos personas

Chica: Tía cree que sea lo correcto.. lo que va hacer……

Eso espero sobrina…

Chica: Va ser muy doloroso para sakura cuando se entere…….

Lo se.. tendremos que ayudarla a superarlo si queremos evitar una catástrofe…

Chica: Esta bien tía lo sabrá mañana que llegue a tomoeda….

una cosa mas meiling.. si lo llegas a mirar recuerdale que si las cosas del presente sufren alteraciones cambiaran el futuro de todos….

Meiling: yo se lo diré tía….

Hombre: señorita meiling esta todo listo para su viaje

Meiling: adiós tía…. - y salio de la habitación no sin antes pasar su mirada hacia una habitación

que esta vacía en la cual había un pequeño moño negro- " shaoran…por que te fuiste" – una pequeña lagrima apareció en su rostro mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió a la salida de la casa…..

**Tomoeda **

el sol iluminaba el patio de la preparatoria seiyu, era testigo de la alegría de los estudiantes que iban llegando a la escuela…..entre ellos nuestra card captor….

Sakura: que emoción…….hoy terminamos de adornar la escuela…...

estas muy emocionada verdad..., - ángel apareció detrás de sakura provocándole un gran susto

Sakura: hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy……………

Ángel: estas bien sakura…………….

Sakura: me asustaste…………..

Ángel: lo siento no era mi intención, lo lamento……….

Sakura: no te preocupes………,- ahora mostraba una gran sonrisa….-

Rica: buenos días……..

Sakura y ángel: buenos días…..

Rica: veo que estas muy animada sakura……….

Sakura: es que me emociona el evento que realizaremos……..

Naoko: es verdad..., en esta ocasión nos tocara realizar una obra de teatro de nuevo…

Ángel ¿de nuevo?...

Rica: si… todos los años nos ha toca realizar una obra al grupo…

Sakura: es verdad- contesto apoyando a rica.

Naoko: pero las veces que lo realizamos siempre suceden cosas extrañas….

Ángel: cosas extrañas?...

Sakura: naoko…. Bue..buenos dias…..

Sakura empezó a ponerse nerviosa por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, ella sabia que las cosas extrañas a las que se refería naoko, eran las veces que se enfrento a una carta Clow o keroberos había hecho alguna travesura..

Naoko: es verdad eso fue cuando estábamos en la primaria……

Rica: nadie supo lo que paso……

Sakura empezaba cada vez más a ponerse nerviosa….

Naoko: yo se por que fueron…..

Sakura: si..si..- sakura no sabia muy bien el rumbo que tomaría esta conversación…

Naoko: si, todo lo que ha pasado, es causa de una fuente de poder invisible que muy pocas personas pueden ver…

ángel observaba la extraña actitud que tomaba sakura, había notado que estaba nerviosa y eso la había intrigado…

Naoko: de un fenómeno extraterrestre…

Sakura¡ queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Naoko: es verdad…

Sakura: jejeje…- le apareció una gran gota en su cabeza cuando todas voltearon a verla, fue un gran alivio

ángel: sucede algo sakura

Sakura: nada..jejeje….-decía mientras movía su cabeza de un lado para otro para hacerle entender a ángel que estaba bien.

Buenos días Chicas…- un chico alto de la misma edad que ellas las saludaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, es un chico delgado, de cabello negro, muy bien conocido por el grupo de chicas por todas las historias que suele contar, y que solo una persona es capaz de saber cuando esta mintiendo y cuando dice la verdad..

Rica: hola Yamazaki

buenos días- sakura y naoko lo saludaron al mismo tiempo

ángel: buenos días yamazaki..

yamazaki de dirigió a su asiento a dejar sus cosas, para regresar con el grupo de chicas, y continuar con su conversación..

Rica: este año el festival será muy hermoso..

Naoko: es verdad este será tu primer festival en tomoeda, verdad ángel..

ángel: si , he sabido que los festival de esta región son muy bonitos…

Sakura: ya veras que nos divertiremos mucho…

Yamazaki: es verdad, oye Deer cuando venia el director me pidió que fueras a su oficina

ángel: ha de ser por lo de mi traslado, creo que iré enseguida.- se disponía a salir del salón, cuando un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, una extraña sensación la invadió por completo y voltio a ver a sakura

Sakura: nosotros le diremos al profesor en donde estas no te preocupes – una sonrisa apareció en su rostro – todo estará bien..

Sakura al ver salir a ángel, cambio su actitud a una cara un poco dudosa, había sentido

Una extraña presencia, un poco familiar que desapareció enseguida, algo extraño debía de estar pasando ya que desde hace días que se siente extraña, pero tubo que olvidarse del asunto ya que Tomoyo la saludaba..

Tomoyo: buenos dias sakura

Sakura: Tomoyo.. buenos dias

Yamazaki: saben algo al parecer habrá nuevos alumnos en la escuela

Rica: este año ha sido el que mas alumnos han sido trasladados

Naoko: si es verdad

Yamasaki: sabían que en la antigüedad, en la época medieval, se decía que cuando un habitante que vive en un lugar y salía a otro, dejaban una piedra, la persona que la dejaba podría regresar a su casa desde donde este en unos minutos así estará en un lugar muy lejos…. No era una piedra común era una piedra con poderes mágicos..Y...

Sakura: he….- ella escuchaba muy atenta la historia de yamazaki, ya que empezaba a creerla

Tomoyo: que interesante…- Tomoyo sonreía con el relato que contaba yamazaki, y a que le parecía divertido

Rica solo sonreía, le gustaba escuchar las cosas que suele inventar yamazaki, y naoko,

Escuchaba atenta el relato, ya que le gustaban los relatos de misterio, hasta que se escucho la voz de una chica que había tomado del cuello a yamazaki para callarlo..

yamasaki, hasta cuando dejaras de decir mentiras – era chijaru que hacia acto de presencia para callar a su novio y dejara de decir mentiras- siempre es lo mismo contigo- ella lo tomaba del cuello, chijaru seguía siendo igual que cuando era niña, le gustaba llevar su cabello castaño sujetado en dos coletas igual que en la primaria- nunca cambias- ella lo movía de un lado para otro, pero una voz hizo que se deteniera y soltara a yamazaki

- es verdad esa piedra poseía poderes mágicos, y para obtenerla tenían que atrapar un conejo volador

Sakura: un conejo volador..

todos voltearon a observar al recién llegado, era un chico alto un poco mas que yamazaki, delgado, de cabello negro con reflejos azules que contrastaba con la blanca piel que tiene, resaltando mas el azul eléctrico de sus ojos que ocultaba debajo de unos lentes, yamazaki sonrió y continuo con su relato

yamazaki: y para atraparlo tenían que saltar muy alto – decía mientras le daba la mano para saludarlo al recién llegado… no es así viejo amigo

si es verdad – el chico lo saludo mientras sonreía a yamazaki – ha pasado mucho tiempo no..

chijaru: no, ahora nadie detendrá a los dos..- se ponía una mano en el rostro, mientras se resignaba a la situación, detener a yamazaki es fácil pero cuando están juntos es algo difícil..

sakura: eres..eriol..tu eres eriol…- sakura no salía de su asombro, la reencarnación de Clow había regresado a tomoeda

así es – eriol sonreía a sakura, había sido mucho tiempo desde que el se fue de tomoeda y no la había visto en todo ese transcurso, para el también fue una sorpresa ver lo cambiada que estaba

bienvenido Hiragizawa – Tomoyo le sonreía- estarás con nosotros este año

eriol: buenos días Tomoyo, sabes que me puedes llamar eriol, y si estaré con ustedes..

sakura: que bueno..

el profesor entro al salón y todos tomaron su lugar, presento a eriol ante todo el grupo, al momento de pasar la lista noto que faltaba una alumna.

Profesor: alguno de ustedes sabe en donde esta la señorita Deer.

Yamazaki: la llamaron de la dirección.

Profesor: gracias por decírmelo, bien será mejor que comencemos con las clases

Las clases continuaron normales hasta la hora de educación física, la cual utilizarían para terminar de decorar la escuela.

Sakura: si…. Es mejor…. No lo creen- decía mientras acomodaba un grupo de globos en la orilla de la ventana..

Tomoyo: así esta mejor…..

Eriol: valla no pensé que ustedes tendrían que hacer esto…..- le pasaba unos cuantos globos a Tomoyo mientras ella los tomaba y agrupaba, para dárselos a sakura-

Sakura: jejje.. lo que pasa es que se designaron por grupos quienes serian los que se harían cargo de la decoración….

Eriol: pero solo ustedes son las que están a cargo de esto…

Tomoyo: a decir verdad no… también le toco a chijaru, naoko, rica, yamasaki y a ángel…..

Eriol¿ángel?...

Sakura: es verdad.. no te la hemos presentado…..ella es una amiga nuestra..

Tomoyo: es verdad a lo mejor la conoces ella hace poco fue transferida de Inglaterra….

Eriol: no recuerdo pero…me gustaría conocerla…..

Sakura: yo creo que ha ella le encantaría conocerte , es una persona muy amable..

Tomoyo: sakura ten cuidado…. Puedes caerte….-

Sakura: no te preocupes tendré cuidado- miraba hacia donde pisaba, ya que estaba arriba de una silla cerca de una ventana abierta , la cual estaba en un tercer piso.-oh creo que nos faltaran globos..

Eriol: yo iré por ellos, solo díganme en donde se encuentran….

Sakura: están en las cajas que están aun lado de la puerta del salón…

Eriol camino hacia donde sakura le había dicho, cuando sintió una extraña presencia que desapareció en un instante, no le tomo mucha importancia, pero si lo intrigo, seguía con su labor de búsqueda, pero repentinamente la misma presencia se sentía mas fuerte hasta que escucho un grito de sakura quien perdía el equilibrio..

Sakura: ah..ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Tomoyo¡ sakuuuuuurrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaa!

Eriol voltio hacia sakura quien caía por la ventana, y en el momento en que salía en su auxilio, alguien entraba al salón de manera imprevista abriendo la puerta de forma brusca y corrió hacia la chica que caía , tomando su brazo para sostenerla

- no te sueltes…..- era ángel quien había evitado la caída de sakura, la cual estaba suspendida en el aire desde un tercer piso, la tenia agarrada de la mano, trataba de mantener el equilibrio para no caer junto con ella por la ventana-

sakura- ¡ahhhhhhh!

ángel: no mires hacia abajo sakura

Sakura miro a quien le hablaba y se sorprendió de ver a ángel- an..ángel…

ángel: vamos sakura .. dame tu mano para poder subirte- decía mientras trataba de tomar su otra mano de sakura

Sakura: …..no puedo… no puedoooooo…

Tomoyo se acerco ala ventana a tratar de ayudar a sakura y a ángel..- vamos sakura trata de tomar su mano

Sakura alcanzo la mano de ángel , pero una fuerte ráfaga de viento apareció de la nada provocando que ángel perdiera un poco el equilibrio, pero fue sostenida por Tomoyo

Tomoyo: vamos sakura tu puedes…

ángel no creía soportar tanto y parecía perder el equilibrio hasta que sintió que alguien mas la tomaba de la cintura ,sintió una extraña sensación lo cual provoco que se estremeciera un poco, pero debía dejar para después esa sensación, así que sacudió un poco la cabeza y empezó a subir a sakura, Tomoyo alcanzo también las manos de sakura y empezaron a subirla, ángel noto una mano mas tomando su mano, apoyándola en su labor de salvar a sakura, poco después sakura se encontraba sana y salva dentro del salón, un grupo de chicos entraron al salón, habían visto lo que ocurrió desde el patio de la escuela y venían a ayudar a su compañera, pero suspiraron aliviados cuando notaron que su amiga ya estaba sana y a salvo..

Tomoyo abrazaba a sakura, se encontraba asustada un,- ¡sakura..!

¡Sakura!

¡estas bien ¿no te paso nada!

¿no te lastimaste!

sakura sacudió un poco la cabeza antes de dirigirles una mirada tranquila a su amigos

- estoy bien, no se preocupen- y mostró una sonrisa muy típica de ella diciendo no pasa nada

Tomoyo: valla susto que nos diste no me quiero imaginar lo que hubiera pasado..

naoko: sakura en verdad estas bien….

Sakura: si en verdad…

El grupo de amigos empezaban hacer preguntas ha sakura sobre lo ocurrido, sin notar lo que ocurrió con su compañera, ángel se mantenía callada con la vista baja, su cabello aun que estaba todo sostenido dejaba caer algunos mechones que se habían liberado por el viento hacia su rostro cubriendo mas su mirada, el leve sonrojo que empezaba aparecer en sus mejillas.

Eriol: veo que la pequeña sakura se encuentra bien….- decía mientras se acomodaba los lentes

ángel: dis..disculpa…- llamo la atención de la encarnación de Clow, quien desvió la mirada de sakura hacia ella

Eriol : si…

ángel: po…. podrías….dejar…..- ángel se sonrojo mas de lo que estaba cosa que no paso desapercibida para la reencarnación del mago Clow- de…dejar de..abra..abrazarme….

Eriol no entendía, hasta que bajo un poco la mirada y vio que la tenia sostenida de la cintura, la cual había agarrado para evitar que se cayera y ayudar a subir a sakura, al notarlo eriol la soltó en seguida y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, provocando que se pusiera nervioso- diss..disculpa….

Sakura: es verdad- dijo de repente- ángel gracias por salvar mi vida hoy….

ángel alzo la mirada y observo a sakura y solo sonrió muy tímidamente- no, no es nada sakura..creo que cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo….

Tomoyo: aun que como fue que apareciste tan de repente

ángel: bueno…digamos que tuve el presentimiento de que algo sucedería y venia hacia acá para terminar de ayudarles cuando escuche el grito de sakura…

eriol: y gracias a su intervención sakura esta bien…- eriol no dejaba de mirar ala chica que tenia enfrente, le parecía muy familiar, pero extrañamente esa chica le hacia sentir algo extraño, cosa que lo inquietaba-

sakura: si y eso se lo agradeceré siempre…

ángel: no es nada…

hasta ahora todo parecía tomar su curso normal , hasta que sakura recordó algo, no los había presentado aun..

sakura: ahhh!

Todos se asustaron por el repentino grito de sakura

Sakura: con todo esto no los he presentado….que mal educada soy…

A todos les apareció una gota en la cabeza n ñ"

Eriol: era eso ¡

ángel: no te preocupes sakura ¡

Tomoyo: eso se puede arreglar en estos momentos, eriol deja presentarte a ángel deer, ángel el es eriol Hiragizawa

ángel¿hir…hirawizaga? O.o

eriol¿deer? o.O

Los dos se sorprendieron mucho, cosa que extraño a sakura

Sakura: caso ustedes¿ ya se conocían? .

Los dos chicos notaron la cara de confusión de sakura y sonrieron, eriol fue el primero en responder y aclararle la duda a sakura

Eriol: a decir verdad ella asistía en mi escuela en Inglaterra, ella siempre ha sido la rival mas dura que he tenido en conocimientos ,aun que hace poco la transfirieron , nunca imagine que a esta escuela…

ángel: así es, aun que nunca nos conocimos personalmente, siempre éramos los alumnos mas avanzados de la escuela, y se decía que teníamos una rivalidad entre nosotros aun que nunca supe por que, preferí no averiguar…

Tomoyo: debe ser cosa del destino no lo creen….

Eriol: si eso debe ser… claro si es que…- pero fue interrumpido

ángel: si es que no intervino la mano de alguien, que provoco nuestro encuentro, nada ocurre sin que no sea originado….

Tomoyo se sorprendió, era la primera ves que notaba ese misterio en las palabras de ángel –"es como si fuera eriol el que hablara"- noto como eriol se sorprendía, para después dibujar una sonrisa

Eriol: " valla ella dijo lo que iba ha decir, creo que después de todo no soy el único con misterios por aquí"

Sakura : bueno que les parece si mejor nos retiramos, sin darnos cuenta se nos paso el tiempo en la preparación del festival…

Tomoyo: es verdad, por que mejor no seguimos nuestra conversación en mi casa…

eriol: no seria mucha molestia…

Tomoyo: no, no seria ninguna molestia….porque no invitamos también a la señorita akisuki y al amable del joven tsukishiro

sakura: seria genial…..

ángel: lo siento…no puedo acompañarlos hoy..

sakura: no podrás…

ángel: no…lo que sucede es que mi hermano vendrá a Japón….y debo arreglar muchos detalles antes de su llegada..

Tomoyo: esa es una muy buena noticia.

Sakura: es verdad, así ya no te sentirás tan sola en tu casa

ángel: si, es una persona que quiero mucho y lo extrañaba

Sakura: si .. yo se lo que se siente cuando no tienes ala persona que quieres contigo- sakura cambiaba su actitud alegre a una triste, el solo hecho de recordar a ese ser que es tan especial para ella, al que quiere con todo su corazón la ponía triste, ya habían pasado varios años desde que se fue, solo la promesa de que volverá la mantenía viva..

los tres chico lo notaron, notaron la tristeza que reflejaban esos ojos verdes de su amiga, y se miraron entre si, dos de ellos hacia tiempo habían sido testigo del nacimiento del cariño que se tenían los antiguos card captors, y sabían que ese cariño seria para siempre…

Tomoyo: sakura….

ángel solo la miraba con algo de tristeza, hacia ya poco tiempo que conocía la historia de sakura y de esa promesa que mantenía en su corazón, ella misma recordó a ese ser que quiere y que por el momento estaba lejos de ella, suspiro antes de sonreír y de apoyar sus manos en los hombros de sakura – vamos sakura, no pongas esa cara triste quieres-

Sakura solo levanto la mirada para ver los amielados ojos de su amiga, quien le sonreía, por alguna extraña razón ella le trasmitía tranquilidad y ala ves una infinita paz en su sonrisa, aun que era un poco misteriosa sabia que podía confiar siempre en ella y en poco tiempo se había convertido en una de sus mejores amigas junto con Tomoyo

ángel: sabes muy bien que si ese chico que quieres te llegara a ver así, se pondría muy triste, vamos no creo que a el le guste verte así ¿o no lo crees?

Sakura sonrió un poco – tienes razón.. n n

Tomoyo: vamos sakura sabes muy bien que al joven Li, no le gusta que estés triste.

ángel: es verdad además si no mal recuerdo el te prometió regresar no es así..

Tomoyo: es verdad eso sakura, sabes muy bien que el te quiere y que nunca te olvidaría, además de que el siempre cumple con sus promesas..

ángel: no se si cumpla sus promesas, no tengo el gusto de conocerlo, pero si se que seria un tonto si no lo hace, además con una chica tan bonita como tu, alegre, amable quien no regresaría .. ¿no lo crees Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: es verdad

sakura se sonrojo un poco pero ahora ya no mostraba esa tristeza en su mirar, si no su mirada parecía tener un brillo diferente, el brillo de la esperanza..- gracias amigas- y las abrazo alas dos.

Eriol se mantenía callado, el conocía a la perfección al historia de sakura y del descendiente de su antepasado, shaoran Li, pero por alguna razón no había dejado de mirar ala chica ante el, en un momento era un misterio, en el otro era una persona muy gentil, amable y además por su forma de actuar generosa, eran cualidades que a el le sorprendieron, por alguna extraña razón se sentía con la inquietud de descubrir mas de esa chica en algunos aspectos muy parecido a el y en otros muy diferente.

ángel: bueno tengo que retirarme…- y voltio hacia eriol, pudo notar que la observaba cosa que le extraño un poco y mejor se dispuso a despedirse- fue un placer haberte conocido Hiragizawa

Eriol: puedes llamarme Eriol.. deer..

ángel: esta bien, solo si tú me llamas ángel de acuerdo- Eriol asintió mientras mostraba esa singular sonrisa que lo caracterizaba y la cual fue correspondida- bueno nos vemos mañana, adiós…

Tomoyo: adiós.. nos veremos mañana

Sakura: hasta mañana.. y gracias por lo de hoy

ángel: no.. no fue nada..ha una cosa sakura tal ves muy pronto ese chico que quieres este aquí más pronto de lo que te imaginas OK..nos vemos

todos se despidieron de ángel y los tres chicos empezaban a dirigirse a la casa de Tomoyo, son notar que entre las sombras hacia tiempo que eran vigilados por alguien , era el mismo chico que había aparecido en la casa de la familia Daudoiji, no había perdido detalle de la conversación que había tenido el grupo de amigos y una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro serio…

chico: valla, valla, esto si que no lo esperaba….

-veo que estas contento de volver a verlo no es así- una sombra mas salio del mismo lugar, era un poco mas alto que el, el chico llegaba un poco mas debajo de sus hombros, vestía una gabardina negra , la cual era movida por la suave brisa del viento que apareció, su rostro no podía apreciarse con claridad

chico: así es.. , una de las personas que mas aprecio…

-oye..oye.. harás que me den celos….y que dejes de ser mi sobrino consentido

Chico: vamos tío, sabes que nunca harías eso, además que soy tu único sobrino, por si no lo recuerdas…además el es una persona que quiere mucho a mi madre….

-mmmm….esta bien…., ya hablando en serio.. fuiste tu quien le mando ese presentimiento no es así….

Chico: si, no podía dejar que ocurriera algo por culpa de esos cretinos….

-solo espero que encontremos pronto una solución….

chico: una decisión errónea podría cambiar muchas cosas…

-no creo que a tus padres les guste lo que haces

chico: no importa…nada me importa más que ella, así valla encontra de mi familia…

debemos irnos- el chico solo afirmo, el extraño hombre saco una extraña piedra de forma ovalada, la cual traía un dibujo de un gran tigre el cual cambiaba de color con la luz- luz de transportación- fue lo ultimo en escucharse antes que las dos personas desaparecieran del lugar….

Continuara……

* * *

_Rei: hey familiaaa.. gracia spor leer mi fic.. aun que es el primero que publico… Pido una disculpa por la tardanza.. prometo subir un capitulo minimo por semana…_

_Hana: siiiiiiii y yo me asegurare que lo hagaaaaaaaaa! n_

_Rei: que no estabas ocupada…._

_Hana: y dejarte sola nop… nn …_

_Rei: pues pierdete….. ¬ . ¬_

_Kero: mocosaaaaaa!_

_Rei: a quien le dices mocosa grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ¬ ¬_

_Kero: y no sali yo…?_

_Rei: nop… ¬ ¬_

_Kero con lagrimas – noooooooooo comooo es posibleeeeeee !_

_Hana: no llores , ya veras que no es tan mala mas adelante te pondra… nn_

_Rei: quien lo dice ?… ¬ ¬_

_Hana: reiiiii! No seas malaaaaaaaa…..!_

_Rei: me dara un dolor de cabeza…._

_Hana y kero: buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Rei: a callarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!_

_Hana y kero:………._

_Rei: asi esta mejor….. bueno espero les guste este capitulo, gracias a las personas que me han dejado sus reviews..se los agradezco.. a mi psicologo de cabezera wipi-kun, chavo espero tu critica.. y muy pronto necesitare una consulta..si estos dos no me dejan tranquila terminare traumada….._

_Hana: ya me dio hambre…que te parece un pastel de chocolate…_

_Kero: pastelllllllllllllll siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – con corazones en los ojos y alrededor.._

_Hana: me encontre uno en la mesa… quieres kero.._

_Kero: siii!_

_Rei: tambien a Lunita Kinomoto, Celina sosa y a serenity-princess.. espero les guste y haya aclarado o enredado mas sus dudas.. y a todos los que me han escrito..._

_Hana: oye esta bueno este patel.._

_Rei: que creen queee stan haciendooooooooooooo! Grrrrr_

_Hana: nada..solo comer este pastel.._

_Rei: es el pastel de bakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_Hana¿de mi baku-kun?.._

_Rei: grrrrrrrrrr_

_Kero: hay mamá esto no me gusta…._

_Una aura negra rodea a rei y muchos rayos caen del cielo…_

_Kero: oh oh..mas vale digan aqui corrio que aqui quedo- y sale volando.._

_Hana: esta enojada.. alerta esta enojada…..-y sale corriendo en la miama direccion que kero_

_Rei: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr- sale detras de los dos_

_Hana: dejen reviewsssssssss!_


	4. perdonnnnnn

Rei: Bueno es solo para decir sorry por no actualizar y alos qu eme han escribido gracias por sus deseos…. Actualizare pronto

Ryu: si el motivo del retrazo es por un accidente que tubo nuestra compañera y al parecer no fue la unica que salio lesionada tambien su hermana y un amigo de ellas

Rei: en verdad por motivo de accidente el cual me dejo con la muñeca lesionada no podi aocntinuar y eso de estar enyesada y esperar recuperacion es largooooooooooooo me enfadeeeeeeee de no poder hacer casi nada por no decir dibujar.. escribir etcccccccccc...

Ryu: respira respira...

Rei: perdon..bueno pronto actualizare asi que no desesoeren okey...besos...


End file.
